gman_revenge_on_the_serversfandomcom-20200215-history
Aozora Chiyumi
"My name is Aozora Chiyumi, Supreme Overlady of All Reality. Yeah, yeah, I know. Presumptuous title. I am a tyrant, and proud of it. That doesn't mean I can't be nice. It does, however, mean that if you get in my way, I'll kill you without remorse. Please keep that in mind." -'Aozora Chiyumi' Aozora Chiyumi, often known by her title as Supreme Overlady of All Reality, is a tyrant known for her rulership of the Supreme Ultimate Country of Kyoki Chudoku. Whilst she is a newcomer to the world of RotS, she has extensive experience in a variety of areas. Aozora is known for her tyrannical reputation, but also for being rather nice when it comes to it. She despises traitors absolutely, and has a moral code, albeit one that many could see as twisted. She is also very paranoid and considerably traumatised by her past. Since entering the world, Aozora has made a few contributions, including aiding assaults against the Darkness, attacking the Core of Corruption, and for her love of Davide. Backstory Aozora is often hesitant to reveal every event of her past, but what is known is that she originates from a different dimension. She assumed control of her nation via force and refers to her early rule as violent and needlessly brutal. She is known to have once been sadistic and remorseless. However, events changed that. It is known that this is the fourth world she has entered, and that most of her experiences are from the world prior. Once a tyrant who slaughtered and tormented for her own enjoyment, Aozora eventually developed the capacity for compassion, but was traumatised by a variety of events. History Upon her arrival in this world, Aozora has only been around long enough to perform a few actions. These include aiding The Dominion fight against The Darkness. This eventually led to her being trapped in a cave with Davide, which led to a series of events resulting in a romantic relationship. Aozora Chiyumi has also led the Chudokuren Expeditionary Force on an assault against the Core of Corruption itself. Personality, Traits and Ideology Aozora despises traitors, and considers herself to be a loyal person. She is known to fight almost to the death, often suffering otherwise fatal injuries that are healed by Naosu. Despite a lack of remorse for those she dislikes, Aozora can be very protective of people she cares about. Due to her past experience, the Supreme Overlady of All Reality tends to be paranoid of those she doesn't know. Capabilities such as shapeshifting, mind reading, and mental alteration are known to cause particular spikes in paranoia. The ideology of Kyoki Chudoku is often given the unofficial name of "Aozoratarianism", after Aozora herself. She values discipline, loyalty, tyranny, and authority. Although she does not oppose the use of torture, she no longer gains any pleasure from performing it, and indeed is reminded more of herself than anything in such suffering. She also sees herself as a protector of her nation and comrades. Aozora, as one who has once had the mentality of a world conqueror, is generally good at recognising such people, and holds contempt for them as she sees it as an undesirable and futile endeavour. Despite this, she does have something of an underlying control complex, desiring as much control as possible over her life and being afraid of that which cannot be anticipated or restricted. Aozora, in moments of extensive stress and especially when under mental attack, is known to exhibit signs of outright insanity. These include delusions, hallucinations, hearing voices, and psychotic violence and rage. Her sadism is also known to resurface in intense battles and other such situations. When in such a state, she can become unpredictable and aggressive, even more than usual. Even though she can be insane and is a tyrant, Aozora is perfectly capable of niceness and even outright love for others. However, she tends to dislike admitting it, and so tends to be very embarrassed when confronted about it. She also often has moments of reflection, generally one based on paranoia, grief or regret. Abilities Due to her enigmatic early history, it is unknown where exactly Aozora's magic comes from. It is known, however, that tenshification is based on a similar principle, and that Aozora's arcane abilities are genetically carried. Her magical abilities include conjuring a scythe, creating and manipulating purple fire and energy, and creating magical shielding. Aozora's magical energy reserves tend to be rather small, and she quickly becomes exhausted when relying on magic. When she extends herself, she can burn her own flesh to fuel her magic further. This is often the cause of her almost dying, as such burns can only be treated magically, not conventionally. Aozora's fighting style is based largely around agility and overwhelming the enemy with unpredictable strikes. Aozora mainly makes use of a large scythe as her primary weapon. Her secondary weapon is an SB SnS pistol, a standard issue Chudokuren sidearm. She is not very accurate with guns. Aside from combat skills, Aozora is known to have some experience with scientific and arcane experiments (being the developer of both nekofication and tenshification). She is also good at baking, especially baking cookies. Relationships Chudokurens Aozora maintains positive relationships with her Densetsu, whom she trusts extensively, and who obey her every instruction. Despite this enforced loyalty, they do generally have legitimately friendly relations, despite their eccentricity. Aozora trusts her Densetsu to do their roles and serve as advisors. Friendly *'Davide': Aozora has positive relations with Davide, whom she loves. As such, she was distraught over his demise, and seeks to one day avenge it. It is largely because of Davide that she can be considered to have partially positive relations with the Dominion. She is also currently pregnant with his child, and takes it upon herself to try uphold the legacy he would have wanted. *'Emily': Emily and Aozora have an unusual relationship, but there is no doubt that the two do care for each other, despite ideological disagreements. Aozora has a somewhat maternal relationship with Emily, whom she tries to protect, but often struggles to overcome her stubbornness and finds herself unable to support her war on the universe. Neutral *'Jayden': Aozora has very different ideals to Jayden. She is irreligious and tyrannical whereas he is democratic and fanatical. However, she respects him as a warrior, though paranoia from her Dominion family prevents her from extending proper friendship. *'Surime': Aozora considers Surime something an obstacle, due to her divine strength and interference with Aozora and Davide's love. However, the Supreme Overlady of All Reality can't bring herself to hate the goddess. Hostile *Anyone affiliated with Tengoku *Any Chudokuren traitor *'The Banner': Aozora was present during the attack on the Core of Corruption, and despises the Banner for killing Davide, as well as its plans to take over all reality. Quotes General Quotes= *“Alright, what madness did I miss out on?” *"Goodness...I’ve seen worlds torn apart. I’ve seen holes in reality. I’ve seen the darkest side of myself I can imagine. But it’s my duty to continue on. Forever. For I am a warrior against chaos, a tyrant who seeks to ensure order. No matter what the cost to myself.” |-| Grand Proclamations= * “A universe of magic, you say? Magic can bring greatness. It can also bring ruination. One must be careful with it...and, in any case, I ask you to refrain from touching me. The consequence for ignoring my demand will be your execution. Look, you probably don’t mean any harm. But how I am supposed to know that? Where I’m from, where I used to live...if some magical being showed up out of nowhere...the appropriate response was to kill it on sight. Reality was torn asunder at times. People died. Because of them. Because of me. Because of everyone. And I’ve had plenty of bad experiences with pretty much everything. Traitors. Abominations. Defilers. And, no offence to you, but so far you’ve done a pretty good job making me paranoid because you’ve thus far reminded me of all three. So, be careful. But if you mean no harm, by all means, continue speaking. I’d just rather be alive than regretful. Goodness knows one demands the other...” |-| Despair, Fear and Anger= *“I’ve been down that path before. I used to be a sadist, you see, one without restraint or inhibition. I’d torture people for fun and love every moment that they screamed. I’d happily commit genocide to spite an enemy if I felt like it. But things happened. I came to love, and to lose, and to find out all I cared for there was a lie made to use me. I grew compassion of another kind, and sadness sprouted from it at times. In one moment, I thought I’d lost my daughter. I killed six people at once. It wasn’t even torture. It wasn’t even that many people. But it was pointless. All of it was. I reflected. If all I’d caused was suffering and death, why did I live? It was then I have myself a purpose. To protect all that I cared for, and to one day end that suffering. There’s no way for me to get away with something like that and not become what I fear. For doing that is becoming that which I fear. Maybe I’ll be as much a monster as her, maybe less, maybe more, it doesn’t matter. I will still have failed everything I’ve lived for. And I won’t let that happen.” Said Aozora. *“That’s the burden of one who seeks to protect all they care about. The loss. The grief. The fact only a few even appreciate it. The rest see it as pointless. Even your own allies decide to defy your advice, and act all surprised and beg for your aid when they tear a giant hole in reality again, and you go in there to fix it and you’re the one who gets blamed when people die. And you know you’re the one who did it. The one who struck the final blow. So you’re sad. But you also know if they’d just listened to you, this never would have happened to begin with! Oh...sorry. Got a bit...intense, there. Happens to me sometimes. Forgive me for that...” |-| Happinness and Love= *"Maybe it’s not for you. But it is for me. When I do stuff like that...it’s a commitment, alright? It’s not something I take lightly.” |-| Exasperation= *"Shut up. Is this all it takes for you? One confrontation, maybe two, and you reverse your position? Well I’ll tell you something. People have already died. I’ve had to organise an entire military operation for this. That’s not as easy at it sounds, you know. Not long ago, you were adamant about this. You even let outsiders in to help with this fight. And you now say you don’t care? Stop lying to yourself. Whatever you choose to do, I’m fighting on. Are you going to watch us all die at your request? Your decision.” *"You’re more erratic than I am. You alternate between wanting hugs and wanting to leave. Is that a constant flux for you? Or is there just like a front being put up and brought down?” |-| Other= *“That’s...not very helpful...Ummm.....what is this...do you have to do that...ummm...thIs is getting awkward...you’re lucky you can get away with this...” |-| Trivia *Her name has some meaning. "Aozora" means "blue sky". She considers this fact ironic, as she spent much of her life turning the ground red. *One manifestation of her paranoia is a special liquid she carries with her to drink in diplomatic situations. This liquid is purple but changes colour if poisonous materials are added. However, the drink itself is toxic enough to need dialysis after consumption. Aozora would rather be certain she's been poisoned by a certain chemical than risk being poisoned by anyone else. *Aozora's purple hair and eyes are entirely natural. *Aozora gets drunk very easily, and as such avoids alcohol out of paranoia. *Aozora tends to give people she dislikes nicknames. People she finds annoying tend to get puns based on their name, whereas those she truly hates get titles such as "the traitor", "the defiler, "Her", and so on. *Aozora’s favourite foods include pufferfish and cookies. Cookies are often associated with her, as she often bakes them as a form of stress relief. *She is usually associated with the colours purple and red. Kyoki Chudoku is associated with purpl and black. The Dominion is associated with black and red. Interestingly, this means her Dominion uniform also happens to display Chudokuren colours. Category:Characters